The Doctor, The King and The Girl
by Geronimo321
Summary: When the Doctor meets a young girl named Luna with a very big secret, he must save a world he has never seen before. But when the King demands his TARDIS for the safety of the world, what can the Doctor say? Especially when the lives of thousands may be at risk? Warning, a little Doctor Whump. this is a 2 part story, more will make sense later on.
1. What's going on?

Her heart pounded as she ran from the men who pursued her. Her backpack bounced against her back, and the Things inside made her hurt. Her wrists burned like fire as the Iron cut and seared into her flesh.

She turned a corner and found herself at a crossroads.

She caught her breath and frowned, where would she go now?

She turned left as the men came behind her, shouting names that she didn't like.

Finally, she reached the end of the road. There was no more road and walls surrounded her.

But something caught her eye.

A Big Blue Box hummed in front of her. The men came from behind, and so with one last effort, she knocked on the door of the box.

Leaning heavily against the door, her world began to whirl around her, and slowly, she felt herself tipping forward.

The arms that caught her made her smile.

She knew somehow, she would be safe here...no matter what

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rose giggled as The Doctor whirled from control to control. His famous chatter that led to nowhere poured out of his mouth. The TARDIS shook and quaked as the Time Vortexes center whizzed by her.

The Doctor pressed one last button, and they landed.

Rose smiled, "Now then, where are we?"

The Doctor trotted over to the Closet and pulled open the doors, "Somewhere between 20 A.D and 1 B.C, although the signal as to where isn't quiet working."

Rose pulled out an old red dress with gold beading. It was obviously hand made by someone. "Will this do?"

The Doctor held it up to his Companion, "One Hundred Percent. I, however, will stay just as I am."

Rose rolled her eyes; The Doctor didn't like blending in. And she doubted that the TARDIS had made a big deal over being out of place. As she often did.

What did surprise them was the noise the TARDIS next made. It creaked and groaned, trying to get their attention.

The Doctor raced over to the monitors, and looked outside, "Blimey! What's she doing out there?"

Before Rose could ask, a loud knocking came at the door. Frantic knocking, like someone needed to get in. The Doctor raced to the door and opened it.

Into his arms fell a young girl, about 10 or 11 years of age? The Doctor looked at her, and then up at the several men that had stopped to gaze at the box in wonder.

Rose stepped behind the Doctors shoulder, seeing the crossbows and bows aimed at their heads, "Doctor?"

The Leader drew his sword, "This Thing is property of our Master, we order you from our Masters orders to give the Thing here, or we shall kill you all and destroy your demon possessed box!"

The Doctor picked up the girl in his arms, and looked at her face. The backpack on her shoulders was seemingly the only weight on her. He turned to the Officer, "How about a please?"

All of the men stepped forward towards the TARDIS. The Doctor feigned a sigh of sadness, "No please then? Well that's alright, I wasn't going to give her to you anyways. Tootles!"

The guards rushed forwards, as the doors closed and locked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Footsteps echoed in the hallways, and a door opened.

He heard the Guard clear his throat, an obvious look of regret on his face.

The King turned around, "Well? Did you find the Thing?"

The guard shook his head, "Some magic Box took her away."

The King slammed his fist on the table, "She is my Thing, and I shall have her."

"And the Moors will suffer until I do."

End of chapter 1

Hey guys, its my first fanfiction. A crossover of Maleficent and Doctor Who, and hopefully you guys like it. Any tips are greatly appreciated on how to make it better! One chapter every week or 2! Thnx guys!


	2. Do I know you?

Chapter 2:

Rose pressed a cold compress onto the little girl's forehead. She propped the child's head up more as she poured a little water down her throat.

The Doctor paced in front of her, looking from time to time at the kid who had fallen into his arms. He had questions, a lot, that was for sure, but none would be answered until she awoke.

Fifteen minutes earlier, Rose had noticed the backpack. When The Doctor had tried to take it off, a shock of strange green electricity had coursed thru his hand. Now it still hurt.

The Doctor snapped back to real life, as Rose quietly said, "I think she's waking up..."

He rushed over to Rose's side as the girl stirred. She moaned a little, and shifted around in Rose's grasp. Her eyes fluttered open. Immediately the girl screamed and thrashed, throwing herself out of Rose's arms onto the floor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Her head hurt.

Something cold and wet began to fish her out of the sweet, sticky velvet sleep she loved so much.

Soft voices rose around her, and light streamed thru her eyes.

For a minute, she couldn't remember, was she still at The House? She screamed, and pulled away from the arms holding her. Stronger ones replaced the weaker ones, and pulled her into a hold that wasn't about to be broken.

Slowly the memory of running came back to her, memories of hiding; of losing...she didn't know when she began to cry.

A hand stroked her hair, and whispered calming things she couldn't understand in her ear.

Finally she opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As soon as the strange girl said something, no matter how alien it was, Rose sighed in relief. The kid kept chattering away in a strange language. In a few seconds, The Doctor loosened his grip on her, and spoke to the TARDIS "Translation please."

The girl all of a sudden began speaking English, courtesy of the TARDIS, "Who are you, where is he, why do I hurt, explain right now or I'll run!"

The Doctor grinned, "Well hello there, I'm The Doctor, this is Rose Tyler..."

The girl gasped, "No way...you're The Doctor? I mean, I knew your face changed but I thought you would remember me...nice change, not bad, not bad...where are the Ponds?"

The Doctor looked shocked, only able to stammer out, "Wh...How...you know me...? What?!"

The girl rolled away and sat up, "The Ponds? You know your companies? No? You're telling me you don't remember Amelia-"

Rose was taken aback as The Doctor closed a hand over her mouth, "No more! You're in the wrong time stream, I don't know you yet, I certainly don't have any other companion other than Rose..."

Rose stood up, "And if you say any more you might rip something in the space...time...continuum...thingy-majig...I think...ask him."

The Doctor looked at Rose, "You were listening?"

"Well I try sometimes...enough to know the basics..."

"Quiet right, if she says any more it might rip a hole in the time space continuum, but when did I say that-"

The girl pushed his hand away, "Ok stop. I get it, I can't say much. My name is...oh...I can't say that can I..."

The Doctor shook his head, "Probably not, sorry."

She shrugged, "Quiet alright...call me Luna. You're the Doctor, that's all I need. Were all in danger Doctor...where's Mickey?"

Rose stepped back, momentarily losing her breath. The Doctor looked at her, "Mickey who?"

Luna's smile faded, "Mickey...he was with me...wasn't there a bird flying along next to me?"

The Doctor frowned, "No...Just you."

Luna looked panicked, "Then they got him? Oh God, that's bad, really, terribly, horribly bad...I have to go find him!"

Memories of Pete's world came flooding back to poor Rose. Sure this might not be her Mickey, but it was enough...

Luna frowned, "Is the blond ok?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and sighed, "Oh Rose...I know..."

Rose stiffened, "I'm fine. What's in the backpack?"

Luna's demeanor changed from a scared kid to a deer in headlights..."Umm, nothing, nothing at all, just leave it alone, no problemo in the bago..."

A loud knocking at the door made everyone jump. The Doctor furrowed his brow, "I thought we dematerialized...what happened?"

He jumped up to the controls, "No. No, no, no, no, NO! Oh...there are smart, really, really smart."

Rose hopped over to his side, "What's wrong?"

"We can't dematerialize."

Rose looked shocked, "Why can't we?"

The Doctor swung the monitor around. Hundreds of guards surrounded the TARDIS, and in front were ten civilians. Guns were pointed at their heads, and one held a sign.

"YOU LEAVE AND WE'RE ALL DEAD"

Stuck.


	3. Gun's and Panic Attacks

Chapter 3:

Rose sagged into the chair the TARDIS provided, "You have to be kidding me. Seriously?"

The Doctor paced the floor, "Ok, Luna, why are you important? Well, lets see, taking in the few things you cared about first thing...relations to the bird named Mickey, maybe? But then why would they want you, and not your information? One other thing you've kept safe..."

Luna backed toward the door, "I know what you're thinking but you can't see what's in the bag...I can't let you see."

"Alright, alright, Can you at least tell us why it's so important?" Rose asked, gently steering Luna away from the door.

Luna sighed, "They want information, and power. I'm their key to getting it. I don't hold it, but someone else does. Someone important."

The Doctor nodded, "Well that settles it." He stood up and walked over to the door, "I'm going to talk to them. They must be reasonable..."

Luna rushed over to him, tripped, and fell flat on her face at his feet. He helped her up, "You can't—ouch—they won't reason—thanks'—they are under orders from the king."

Rose perked up, "So...a king and a medieval looking castle yet they have guns? Seems like the king brought something to you that you shouldn't have."

The Doctor smacked his forehead, "Rose your brilliant, Luna how long ago did the king take over, a few weeks? Months?"

Luna's shoulders sagged, "That's the problem. The king is ageless; he can never age and can't be killed."

"Well then, I guess meeting this ageless king would be benifical." The Doctor put his hand on the door handle. Rose rushed over, and held him back.

"Doctor, they have guns. Be careful."

The Doctor winked at her, "When am I not?" In a lower voice he said, "Watch her...she might be imperative to whatever happens next. And whatever you do, don't open that door."

Rose nodded. The Doctor pushed them back behind the console, and walked back to the door. He quickly opened it and stepped out, shutting it swiftly behind him. Guns cocked when he turned back to the group.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor...I was wondering if you could answer a few—AARG!"

A bullet burst thru his leg, causing him to fall flat on the ground. Rose opened the door and shut it, running to him. "What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled at the guard who had shot The Doctor.

They pointed their guns at her, the main guard growled, "You will stand and help him onto his feet. No sudden movements. Get into the cart and we will go."

Rose shook her head, "No, he needs medical help, and we aren't going anywhere until you—"

A guard grabbed her from behind, and pulled her off the ground, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rose screamed and fought back, but they were much stronger than her. Two more guards grabbed The Doctor and roughly pulled him to his feet. He gritted his teeth as the two were put into the cart, leaving his TARDIS and Luna inside.

Luna watched in horror as Rose rushed outside, the doors locking behind her. She rushed over to the monitor and watched the rest with wide eyes, already starting to pool up with tears.

By the time the cart pulled away, Luna was on the ground shaking. She didn't know what happened next. She knew what was happening to her though; she was having a panic attack.

The next thing Luna knew, she was cradled in the wires of the TARDIS.

Her body had calmed down enough for her to be aware of her surroundings. The TARDIS put a tune in her head that calmed her. Soon, Luna knew what she had to do.

The Doctor was the only way for the world to be safe.

So she would have to save him.

Again.

(I know nobody has read this yet...but if you do, please write a review so I can know how I am doing!)


	4. Yet another problem

Chapter 4:

The Doctor groaned as he sat upright. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids up and gazed around. The first thing he understood was this wasn't the TARDIS med-center. That could only mean one thing.

He groaned again. "Aw come on, not again! Why do I always seem to end up in this kind of predicament?"

He tried to sit upright when he noticed his position. His arms were chained to the wall, lifting him almost off the ground. It was definitely uncomfortable.

The Doctor looked around the room. He wasn't alone, but by now he should have expected it. A man stood at the far end of the room, in the darkest corner.

The Doctor smiled at him, "Hello, wonderful weather were having today!"

The man laughed, "Leave it to a Timelord to still be cheerful after almost dying."

"I was going to ask you about that." The Doctor looked down at his bandaged leg. It wasn't strong enough to walk on, but it didn't hurt.

The stranger walked a little closer, "This is going to be easy for you. I will gladly let you go under a few circumstances."

The Doctor grinned wider, "Ah, I had a feeling you didn't take me here for dinner...although I am quiet hungry!"

"Before I can let you go I will need one thing from you and two promises. The first thing is the TARDIS key. The two promises are that you will not try to find my Thing, and that you will let me have full access of your TARDIS. Understandably easy, correct?"

The Doctor's smile faltered, "Oh...well I was hoping it would be. But it never is...is it?"

The man nodded, "I never said it would be easy for you...I only said it would be easy. Let's look at it from a different perspective, shall we?"

Lights flickered on. The Doctor flinched at the sudden brightness, and couldn't open his eyes for a moment. But when he did, he sighed, "Well she isn't quiet one for taking directions, is she?"

There was Rose. Sill asleep, in the same position as The Doctor was. But the lights also showed the man's face. He spoke, "Now...give me the TARDIS...and you'll both be free."

The Doctor looked closer at the man, "You seem familiar...do I know you?"

The man smiled, "Oh...you've known me for a long time." He walked over to a box at the unoccupied corner of the room, "Now...one last time...the TARDIS key."

The Doctor shrugged, "You can keep asking but my answer is the same."

The man smiled, "Oh I was hoping you would say that."

The Doctor froze, as the man drew out from his box, a small, sharp knife.

And walked toward him with it.

Reviews=Chapters...


	5. A little Pain but no Gain

Chapter 5:

Luna stumbled and fell for the third time. She was undernourished and hadn't rested in a few days. Her backpack itched the Things inside. Se groaned in frustration, "Why the hack does everything seem to happen around me when The Doc's around?" she asked nobody in particular.

A noise from behind sent her to cover. The marching feet of many soldiers clambered by...but stopped a few feet away from her hiding place. Luna's heart pounded in her chest...had she been found out?

As the guard's footsteps came closer, she reached down and grabbed a small weed. Then a small twig inches away from her.

She hated to do this, but she needed to find the Doctor as fast as possible.

She slipped the two items into her backpack.

And stood up

Bang! A Rifle shot went off closer then she would have liked to her ear. She lifted up her hands, "Whoa, whoa! I'm givin' up if you haven't notic-"

The guards rushed forward a few more steps and tackled the young girl to the ground. The air rushed out of Luna's lungs before she could stop it. Stars clouded her vision as she was roughly searched. Then one of the men lifted her up onto his shoulder.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Doctor's eyes squeezed shut as the man gently pressed the tip of his knife against the Doctors bare chest. It hurt like Hell. He dragged it downwards slowly and purposefully, bringing beads of blood to rise up around the new open wound. This was the fourth line across The Doctor's chest.

The man stepped back, "Now I'll ask you again Doctor. Give me the keys to your TARDIS and free will to have the Thing and nothing will happen."

The Doctor smiled, "And I'll tell you again, it's my TARDIS, and a human child."

The man began to laugh, "Oh how she misled you. You know as well as I that she is no human. She is my Thing."

He brought up the knife again but this time brought it across the already stinging marks. The Doctor grimaced as he realized what he was doing.

He was marking each time The Doctor said no.

As the painful experience ended, the man walked across to the Box in the corner. He pulled out a spray bottle. "Just a bit of disinfectant."

At the first spray The Doctor cried out. He knew it wasn't disinfectant. It was lemon juice.

The man smiled wildly, "Don't put your paper cuts in lemon juice Doctor...I thought you would have learned that."

Each spray brought a new level of pain. There was no getting used to it. After his body accustomed to the last spray a new one would come.

Just as The Doctor was about to pass out from endless pain, the door opened. A guard walked into the room and whispered something into is torturers ear. The man smiled. "Well Doctor, you'll be pleased to know that your little friend gave up willingly."

He motioned to The Doctor, "Take him into Cell B."

The Doctor looked up quickly, "Rose will come too."

"No she won't" The man replied

"She goes where I go"

"So you're telling me you'll say anything knowing she's safe?"

"I won't say anything not knowing."

The man frowned, "Stalemate then, Doctor? Well lets test your theory."

He turned to the soldier, "Take The Doctor to Cell B, let him talk to the others. And bring me my Wake-Up remedy." He glanced at Rose's limp body, "This one needs to talk."

Before he could protest, The Doctor felt a cloth over his mouth. Sleep came quicker than usual.

Sorry about the late chapter...I've only had one review so far and I had to delete it. Lots of views! A few Followers and Favorites, but remember...Reviews = sooner Updates!


End file.
